Dog Girl
by zakiyyahbenoit
Summary: This is pretty much about Tris being half dog half human. If you like these kind of stories please read 'The Katu' by Secretspy286. Please review, follow, and favorite this story. T for Tobias. Fourtris :)
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the new story hope you like it chapter 2 coming up soon. :)**

Chapter 1

Tris'POV

Are you ever one of those people who have to hide their own identity? Well, that's me. I am Tris Prior and I am part dog, part human. Yep, that's right I have dog ears and a tail. Every time I want to go outside, I have to wear a hoodie or a hat. I'm going to need to get used to it cause my parents are making me going to boarding school yay… not. My mom is like me and my dad and my brother Caleb are normal human beings. I'm worried about living at a school with a bunch of strangers, but my mom said that I would be fine, and if I'm in trouble I can just turn into the actual dog breed. My breed is kinda strange. I am a teacup Maltese mixed with a golden retriever.**(The reason why I did that is so that she is still small, and please tell me is that even possible?)** I don't even know how that is possible but oh well, at least, I can do cool tricks and a great sniffer.

I'm done packing my things when I smell bacon and french toast. I run downstairs to the kitchen and immediately grabbed a plate of the delicious food.

"Looks like someone's up," my dad says looking up from the newspaper. I sit down next to him and he scratches behind my ears, which I can tell was needing an itch for a while cause my tail wags with joy. I eat and hum at the same time while looking at the clock. When it hits 7:30 me and my mom transform into actual dogs and go out to our special heel. We go all the way up it and mom says "One more howl before you go Beatrice" I nod and we both howl into the air, the wind blowing. It's me and my mom's tradition especially when we are leaving each other. We make our way back to the house and get ready for a 3-hour drive to our school.

Four's POV

I get up and go get ready for the day today I'm going to boarding school and I am thankful. You see my dad abuse me, but no one knows about it. They don't even know my real name. I go downstairs thankfully Marcus left early for work. I go into the kitchen and grab an apple and look at the clock 7:30. I run outside and keep quiet. Every morning at the exact same time there is always this howling from dog or wolves I can't tell. I smile when I hear it. It sounds like it's a goodbye howl. Maybe it's howling for all of the people who is going to boarding school. I hear a car horn and automatically know it's Zeke, Uriah, and Will. I go get my bags and head out the door not even bothering saying goodbye to this place I call home.

PAGEBREAK

Tris'POV

When we get to the school my jaw drops. It's so big. I and Caleb say goodbye to our parents once more and I make sure that my hoody is over my head and my tail is tucked. We go inside the building and it's beautiful. We walk to the front desk.

"Hi. I'm Tori." the lady says

"Hi. We're Beatrice and Celeb Prior" I say trying to control my tail because of excitement "Ah yes. Here are your dorm room number and schedules." she says handing us papers. "

Well, I'll see you later Beatrice." Caleb says ditching me.

"Can you change my name to Tris?" I ask Tori "Of course." I thank her and head to my dorm. On the way, I bump into some people.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to find my dorm," I say "It's okay what's your dorm number?" a girl asks. She has olive skin and short brown Hair. Pretty.

"4610" **(See what I did there) **She squeals and I wince "We're roommates!" I smile. She says to follow her and I do.

"Oh and I'm Christina and this is my friends Zeke, his brother Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and Four. What's your name?" "Tris and that's a nickname." I say and Four turns around and looks at me dead in the eye. "Yes, it is. Got a problem" He says a little too harshly. I have to say he is intimidating but not enough that it would scare me. "No just wondering," I say looking straight at him. He's quite handsome, especially his dark dreamy blue eyes. Wait what?

He smiles a little and says "Welcome to the group Tris" and starts walking again.

"Just to let you know Four doesn't like people talking about his name," Zeke says I nod I don't want anyone questioning my name as well.

"What are listening to," Uriah says and takes one of my headphone buds and put it in his ear. I'm listening to Acute by Miku. Uriah looks at me and unplugs the headphone so the rest of the gang listens. I don't really care if they like it or not so I just let them listen to it.

"Kinda of a sad song to listen to," Marlene says I decided to turn it to the next song World is Mine also by Miku and she smiles "That's better" I laugh and we start walking to the dorm listening to my songs on the way.

PAGEBREAK

We finally made it and I drop my stuff. "You aren't going to take your hoodie off Tris?" Will asks. I shake my head I really don't trust them with my secret.

"Well, the first thing we are doing tomorrow is shopping because your clothes are hideous," Christina says. "Thanks," I say sarcastically and pull out my electric guitar. They all raise their eyebrows at me. "You play that beauty!" Zeke says well really yells. "Yes," I say. Suddenly a bell rings.

They must have caught my confused look cause Chris says "Dinner time! Come on Tris" I do as she says and follow her and the gang to I presume the cafeteria. The cafeteria is huge and looks like it's divided into 5 groups. I think their called factions. You see this boarding school is called Faction Roth. Factions are 5 different groups: Abnegation the selfless, Amity the kind, Candor the honest, Erudite the smart, and Dauntless the brave. They also have to wear certain colors like my faction Dauntless, wear very dark colors like black, dark purple, or dark red. We head over to an empty table and sit down. Automatically I see and smell the hamburgers and I grab 2 with some fries and Dauntless cake that is to die for.

"Wow, Tris. You must really like meat." Uri says and I nod and start eating the juicy burger and trying to calm my tail down.

"So I was wondering if you guys wanted to have a sleepover at mine and Tris' dorm since the school doesn't actually start in 3 weeks." Chris says and I almost choke on my food. Oh no. I mean I don't mind sleepovers but what if they found out about me?

"That sounds like a plan. Then we can take Tris shopping and hang out for the rest of the day." Mar says. WHAT! The gang all agrees and they turn to me.

"Like the plan Tris?" I really want to say no but I should get to know them then maybe it I can trust them.

"Yeah. I guess it wouldn't hurt, but nothing tight or slutty when we go shopping"

"Deal"

"I guess we should go right now. I mean there is nothing else to do." I say "Good plan. Tris and I will get the dorm ready while you guys get the things you need tonight." Chris says. Everyone agrees and we head off to our separate places to get ready.

When we get to ours I start to get nervous. "Tris you know you can always tell me anything," Chris says "I guess I can trust you. But promise you won't tell not even the gang." I say "Promise," she says and I can tell she's not lying.

I take a deep breath and start talking. "I am a dog girl."

"What's that?"

"Its a person who is part dog and part human. They have special dog abilities depending on what kind of breed you are. I am a mixed golden retriever and a teacup Maltese." I explain and take off my hoodie to show my fluffy ears and my tail.

"Wow. That's why you wear a hoodie!" she says I'm surprised she didn't freak out about it. Maybe I can trust her. "I don't want the others to know, though. So I was wondering if you can do something about my hair." I say my tail wagging nervously.

"Hmm. I know!" Chris grabs a brush and starts to brush my hair, careful with my ears. She leaves it down but makes my ears look like they are earmuffs. When she's done I go into the bathroom and look in the mirror. It looks like just regular earmuffs.

"Thanks! Now all I need to do is tuck my tail." I say and grab my pajamas and change into them. I look like a normal teenage girl.

"That looks amazing."

"I have my ways," Chris says looking proud.

"So what can you do?"

"Well I love meat," she laughs at that. "I'm a really good sniffer, can do cool tricks, run fast, love to swim, love to sleep, and I can actually change into that breed so I can be a golden retriever or a teacup Maltese." I finish and she stares at me awed. I hear the gang coming and I say, "Also I can hear good and the gang is coming." just when I finish there is a knock at the door. I start to get worried again.

"Don't worry they won't notice," Chris says and heads to the door. I sit on my bed and play a game acting like nothing happened.

**There you have it. If you answer one of these questions right, I'll PM you and you can tell me what to right for chapter 3 after their sleepover. **

**1\. What did Al smell like? **

**2\. Solve this: x3y2 * xy6 **

**3\. What is all 7 types of factions you can get?**

**4\. What is my favorite dessert? Hint: It involves Divergent **

**5\. What Japanese anime have I referenced in my stories?**

**Let's see who is Erudite. Hehehe….. But yeah you must have an account and put it in the review section. Also NO CHEATING! You cannot look it up online, nor look in your book. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Still Tris' POV

The gang starts to come in wearing their pajamas and holding bags. I notice that the guys aren't wearing shirts. Why? I guess to show off but then yet again Caleb does do the same around the house so probably not. Boys are weird sometimes.

"Look who's not wearing a hoodie!" Zeke says and looks over at Uri.

"Pay up," He says "Fine" Uri grumbles and gives Zeke 20 bucks. Before he gives it to him I walk over and snatch it from him.

"Hey!"

"That what you get for betting on me," I say back smirking. Everyone in the room is laughing but Four just chuckles.

"Anyways. What should we do?" Chris asks.

"How about we play truth or dare." Uri says. No one objects. The guys put on their shirts as if they expected something like this to happen. "Who's going first?" I ask. "Me. Tris truth or dare." Zeke says. "Dare"

"I dare you to sing I Wish by Cher Lloyd. Four can rap." he says."When did I get into this." Four says "Just do it, man. We all know you can rap." Four huffs but agrees. I play the song on my phone and start singing.

Ey, ha ha, make a wish, girl

You deserve it..

(Uh-huh, yeah)

Baby, I saw the chick you're with,

wish that I never did Freaking perfect and 5 foot ten,

just wanna punch your lip 'Cause I know that I've been

wasting time trying to catch you eye

Yeah I know that I been so

blind thinking that I'm your type

And now I'm at home, I'm all alone

'Bout to pick up the telephone

Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah

I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast

Wish I could show up with a bag full of cash'

Cause if I want you, I gotta have that

(Come, come kiss me boy)

I wish I had style, I wish I had flash

I wish I woke up with a butt and a rack'

Cause if I want you, I gotta have that

(Come, come kiss me boy)

(Uh-huh, yeah)

Baby, I'm gonna keep it real

Boy, you're the one I want

I don't own any five-inch heels,

just got my Nikes on

Never thought I was insecure,

boy look at what you done

I don't know what I studied for,

clearly you like 'em dumb

And now I'm at home, I'm all alone

'Bout to pick up the telephone

Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah

I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast

Wish I could show up with a bag full of cash

'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that

(Come, come kiss me boy)

I wish I had style, I wish I had flash

I wish I woke up with a butt and a rack

'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that

(Come, come kiss me boy)

(Uh-huh, yeah)

The raping part is about to come up and Zeke says "Four, rap, now." Four rolls his eyes but raps.

Now don't you wanna do some, baby, with the roof gone, baby?

Aston Martin look retarded like the coupe gone crazy

I'm not sure what kind of fella you like

But I can get you paradise, have it however you like

I'm talking Solitaire iced out, rain-washed necklace

Ain't no talkin reckless, girl, I'm certified respected, girl

You like to run your mouth, you're about to learn a lesson, girl

Yeah, you the one, but I don't play so you're the second girl

And I ain't even trying to see you naked, girl

Wait, there I go exaggerate, clearly carried away

But what I'm saying, you can true that, I wanna be wherever you at

So you wishing you can kiss me, do you really want to do that-at?

Make a wish, girl

(Yeah!)

I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast

Wish I could show up with a bag full of cash

'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that

(Come, come kiss me boy)

I wish I had style, I wish I had flash

I wish I woke up with a butt and a rack

'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that

(Come, come kiss me boy)

(I wish I was tall!)

Cause if I want you, I gotta have that

(Come, come kiss me boy)

I wish I had, I wish I had, I wish I had yeah yeah

Cause if I want you, I gotta have that

(Come, come kiss me boy)

They all stare at me awed.

"Wow. We knew Four could sing, but damn that was perfect!" Uri exclaims and I blush.

"Okay. Will truth or dare." I say trying to get the attention off of me.

"Dare"

"I dare you to call a random number and tell that person 'is this 911'"

"Okay," he pulls his phone out and dial in a random number and puts it on speaker.

"Hello?" its a female.

"Hi is this 911"

"No, it's not."

"Oh okay then can you tell me what it is?"

"Uh yeah it's 911"

"Oh my god! I didn't know it was that simple! Thank you!"

"Yeah whatever," she says and hangs up. I am laughing on the ground and so is everyone else.

"I think you ruined her beauty sleep cause she sounded tired," Chris says trying to control her laughter. After we all control our laughter Will continues.

"Uriah truth or dare"

"Dare I ain't no pansycake!"

"What's a pansycake?" I ask

"It's a dauntless slang that means coward, but no one uses it anymore, and Uriah's trying to bring it back." Four explains and I nod.

"Okay, now Uriah. I dare you to burn half of your poptarts." as soon as he's finished Uriah rips off his shirt.

"Never!" we all shake our heads at him. I guess he's addicted to poptarts.

"Chris! Truth or dare!" he yells

"Dare"

"I dare you to…"

**Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me when I should spill her secret to the rest of the gang. Please review and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No talking today. Start reading... what are you waiting for!**

**Four: Don't be so harsh.**

**Me: Look who's talking.**

**Four: Touchy Kia very touchy.**

Chapter 3

Tris'POV

"Chris! Truth or dare!" Uriah yells

"Dare"

"I dare you to let me and Tris do your makeup." Chris looks at her shirt then back at us. She takes off her shirt.

"Tris truth or dare."

"Dare"

"Act like a dog and fetch something nearby with your mouth and drop it on the lap to the person sitting to your right." damn you, Christina! I can't take off my shirt or my pants cause it might expose my tail, and Four is sitting on my right!

"Fine" Like a dog I crawl to the nearest item, which is a ribbon I use for my hair, pick it up and put it in Four's lap. When I'm done everyone is laughing and I'm blushing so hard it would put a tomato to shame.

"Zeke truth or dare"

"Dare me!"

"Kiss the bottom of your feet" he pales and looks at his feet. He kisses it and gags a little.

"Eww. Someone let me kiss you or something! I think I'm going to die!" we laugh at him.

"Okay, it wasn't that bad. Marlene truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Pansycake!" "Shut up Uriah!" we all say at him.

"Okay. Do you sleep with a teddy bear or something?" she blushes and nods. To prove it she takes out a stuffed whale from her bag.

"What's with girls and sleeping with toys." the guys laugh, but us girls stay quiet.

"Wait you girls sleep with toys too!" Uriah says and we nod.

"I don't have mine with me," Shauna says. Chris goes over to her bed and grabs her stuffed bunny and I take my big stuffed teddy bear from my closet. All of the guys are on the floor laughing except Four, he just chuckles... again.

"Let's do something else now," I say sitting on my bear.

"Okay, what should we do?" Chris says

"Let's play whipped bubblegum." I say and they all look at me confused.

"What you have to do is simple. Everyone gets a paper plate with a piece of bubblegum on it. The trick is that there is whipped cream on top of the gum, so you have to search and when you find it chew it and blow a bubble. Whoever can do this first wins."

"That sounds like fun!" Marlene says and everyone agrees. I smile and go get the stuff.

Four's POV

Tris goes get the things for the game and I can't help but wonder how beautiful she looks. Especially with her hair like that. What are you thinking Four! But she's so nice and her hair looks so soft her lips too. Shut up Four!

"Four!"

"What!"

"I was asking you what you were thinking of," Zeke says.

"Nothing really," I say shrugging.

"Oh, I think you were. Was it about Tris?" Christina says wiggling her eyebrows.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." smooth Four smooth.

"I think you were!" Shauna says.

Wow, who ever thought Four had the heart to love." Will says.

"Four and Trissy sitting in a tree. K-I-" before Uriah can finish Tris comes back handing us plates.

"Me and who sitting in a tree?" she asks

"You heard us?" Uriah says

"Only the singing part," she says

"Good cause you don't want to know" Tris looks at him for a moment then shrugs.

"Anyways ready to start. Also, you can't use your hands," she says and we put our hands behind our backs.

PAGEBREAK

Tris'POV

Okay, of course, I won the game. My nose was able to sniff out the gum. I was happy that I won, but I feel kinda guilty. We decided to talk about random stuff.

"Can I talk to you for a second Chris?" I ask. She nods and we go into the bathroom.

"I kinda feel guilty," I say

"Why"

"Stupid dog abilities," she laughs and I smile a little.

"Don't let it bug you. Say can you-"

"Get away from the door guys!" I yell and me and Chris laugh.

"Anyway, can you find my perfume? It's in our dorm somewhere." I nod and head out the door. I start sniffing for her perfume and to make sure the gang doesn't notice I go over to a bed or something and sniff it up close.

"What are you doing Tris?" Will asks

"She's trying to find my perfume." Chris answers.

"Oh okay."

"Found it!" I say grabbing the bottle.

"Where was it?"

"Behind my bed. By the way, it smells good." I say winking at her and she tries not to laugh but fails.

"What's so funny?" Mar asks.

"Nothing. Just an inside joke." I say chuckling.

"I'm tired let's continue this tomorrow," Zeke says. We nod and head to sleep. I think I'm gonna like it here.

**Awww. Four has a crush on a bitch. Get it? Cause Tris is part dog. Okay, let me stop. Uri is supposed to say things like that, not me. Anyway, hope you like it and I'm going to bring another person who is part dog or a cat. So please vote for these things listed below:**

**Dog, Cat or Both**

**Boy or Girl**

**Boy names**

**Jake**

**Steve**

**Al?**

**Mark**

**Grayson**

**Girl names**

**Annabeth**

**Elisabeth**

**Jasmine**

**Emily**

**Abbey**

**Please vote in the review section or PM me. Bye! :) Sorry for the short chapter by the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys so I know what you were thinking. Where the hell were you ditching us for about a month! I'm so so so so sorry okay! It's just that school loves giving me work and I have to finish book four of Percy Jackson so my friend could read it so she won't be mad at me. I also was reading other fanfiction stories and youtube okay! So please don't try to find out where I live and murder me. I know I'm being a pansycake but you can't blame me! Anywho… let's just get on with the story before I start crying like a baby.**

Chapter 4

Tris'POV

I'm the first to wake up. I yawn and go grab some clothes and head to the bathroom to change. I put on some black simple jeans, a simple black t-shirt, and some comeback boots. I brush my hair, brush my teeth and put on my hood to cover my ears and make sure my tail is tucked in. I walk out and see that everyone is still sleeping. I smirk, _I think I would have some fun with them_, I think.

I quietly go underneath my bed so they can't see me and turn into my dog form. I take a deep breath and howl out into the air.

"What the hell was that?!" someone says I think it was Uriah. Everyone sits up alarmed. I suppress a laugh and start barking. Everyone but Chris starts to panic. She just laughs.

"I know it's you Tris. Come out," she says and I transform back to human and climb from underneath my bed, making sure my hood is over my head.

"Good morning," I say with an innocent smile and everyone scowls.

"How did you howl and bark like that?" Will asks, "Yeah it sounded just like a dog." Zeke adds but I just shrug. "Hurry up and get ready. I'm starving." I say. They groan but still gets up and starts to get ready.

PAGEBREAK

10 minutes later were heading to the cafeteria to go get some breakfast. I hope they have bacon and chocolate pancakes, ohhhhh or sausages! Thinking about food like that makes my stomach growl.

"Looks like someone's starving," Uri says, "Well that's because I AM!" I yell and smack him against the head.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." I say and we laugh, but Uri scowled.

We finally made it and they're serving CHOCOLATE PANCAKES! We go over to the table where the gang usually sits and I automatically dig into the pancakes.

"You must really like chocolate pancakes Tris." Chris says and I nod vigorously.

"It's my favorite thing to eat for breakfast." I say and I look at the clock on the wall near me. 7:20. Ten minutes till I hear moms howls.

"I'll see you guys later." I say and start to get up.

"Where are you going?" Shauna asks curiously.

"Just outside I'll catch up to you guys later." I explain and head outside not waiting for their response.

Once I'm outside, I make sure they're no cameras or people. Once I see that the coast is clear I transform and run up to the nearest heel around here. I find a good one not too far away from the school and sit patiently for moms howl if I can even hear it. I start to think that I'm too late until I hear faint howls that sound exact like moms and I smile. I howled back telling her that I miss her. That's how we communicate with each other far away. When we're done having our conversation I start to head back to the school, but this time actually walking instead of going back there at a dog. I make sure that my ears are covered when I get closer to the building. Then something caught my eye. I wanted to go investigate, but I don't want the gang to become worried so I just shrug it off for now.

PAGEBREAK

"There you are! I've been worried sick!" Chris says hugging me.

"I was just a couple of minutes Chris," I tell her when she let go.

"But still. Anyway did you heard the howling?" she asks and I looked at her. _Was I that loud?_ I ask myself.

"Yeah I heard it. So I came back here in case the creature was close." I lie.

"Well, that's a good thing you did because we don't want any creature eating you for breakfast." Zeke says making me look at him. He holds his hands up in surrender "Hey don't give me that look."

"Anyway… It's time to go shopping and then maybe we can go swimming?" Chris asks. Damnit! I thought she forgot about that!

I groan "Let's get this over with."

Nothing like tearing a page

4 horrifying hours later we are finally done shopping and me and Chris are at our dorm getting ready to go swimming.

"Chris we have a problem. What am I'm gonna do with my ears? I can make my tail go away for a certain amount of time, but not my ears." I say and it's true. I could make my ears go away too, but I don't want to waste my energy.

"Don't worry I already got it covered. Put this on first, though." she says handing me a bikini top and bottom. The top is blue and has white stripes the bottom matching. Once I put it on with other clothes over it, Chris starts to do my hair. She puts my hair in pigtails, but this time instead of leaving my ears hanging she gently drapes them around the ponytail holder and puts a bobby pin in to hold it in place.

"Umm Tris… do you have human ears?" Chris asks nervously and I blush. "No…" I admit quietly. "Can you maybe get some appear just in case." I nod and pop human ears. "Okay." I say and move some of my hair away to prove it. "That was fast," she says in awe. Then she asks me, "How long can you make it last?" that's a good freaking question. "Umm about 8 hours," she nods. "Okay after about 6 hours if we are still in the pool, we are gonna have to convince the gang to do something else like truth or dare." I nod in agreement. "We will figure it out when the time comes. Are you ready to go?" I say and she nods. We get our bags and head out to meet the gang.

Sorry but here is yet another page break

When we get to the pool area, we notice that the rest of the gang is there waiting for us. "Well well well. Look who is rocking the pigtails again." Zeke says smirking making me blush. "Leave her alone Zeke," Shauna says hitting him across the head. We laugh and I and the girls went into the changing room to take off our extra clothes.

"I knew that bikini would look good on you," Mar says smiling and I blush again.

"Thanks, Mar," we walk out and when the boys see us their jaws drop. "Stop staring!" we all yell and the guys look away blushing. Never in my life did I ever know that Four can blush. We walk past them and get in the pool well more like an attempt because the water was cold. Next thing you know, the guys picked us up bridal style and jumped into the pool. All I could think was _oh my god Four just picked me up bridal style!_ Okay, I will admit I do have a little crush on Four. But I try not to show it. I get out of his arms and swim away from him. I guess the girls had the same idea in mind because they swim away from the other guys too.

"PANSYCAKES!" Uri shout. I scowl. "I am not a pansycake!" I yell back. "Is that so? Then I dare you to jump off the highest diving board."

"Fine!" I get out of the pool and go over to the highest diving board which wasn't that high in my opinion. What Uri doesn't know is that I used to practice diving off diving boards as high at I can. When I reach the top I look down and see that the gang looks like a teddy bear from here. I jump and do a backflip off the board into the water. Ahh, nothing like jumping into a pool of water.

The gang looks at me in awe and Uri yells, "How did you do that!" I laugh at him. "That is for me to know and you to never find out." We continue to play in the pool for about 4 hours until Uri says that we should play truth or dare at his and Will's dorm and to meet us there in 2 hours. We nod in agreement and headed to our dorms to get ready.

**I hope you liked this chapter that was probably crap cause nothing really happened, but nothing to fear! Something shocking is going to happened. To give you a little hint it involves Tris's dog self. Also please vote on the new character I'm going to put in the story one day. If you don't remember what the choices was it's in the last chapter. You can review it or PM your choice to me. The new chapter for Famous T will be posted probably tomorrow or later this night but I doubt it. Please like and review! Bye!**


	5. AN

**Quick AN**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! Its been months since I've updated. Don't worry I'm not dead (if some of you were wondering) and I haven't give up on both of my stories. Its just that school is really pushing me off a cliff right now. I need to start studying for final exams. Because of this I only have about an hour left of the day for my free time. I'll try to write as much as I can, but I probably won't update till the hell-hole we call school is over. **

**Again I'm so sorry but I'll make up for it one day.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you wearing layers Tris?" Chris asks and I nod. It's been 2 hours and we are finally getting out of our room. Since my 'human' ears disappeared and my ears hurt from tieing it up, I have to go back to square 1. The hoodie. My tail is also back so I also have to wear baggy pants now. Yay. Though I really don't mind. How I've been dressing lately has been a bit too risky. Now on our way to UW's dorm (short for Will and Uri's dorm) my ears keep twitching and I get this aching feeling.

I shiver, "You alright Tris." I nod. I got a bad feeling about this game. Chris knocks on the door when we get there and I make sure my hoodie is covering my ears before the door opens.

"Hello, ladies. Glad you can join us." Will greet us. We go inside greeted by the others. I sit between Chris and Four. "Now before we start, all I have to say is really Tris. Why aren't you rocking the pigtails!" Uri exclaims. I just roll my eyes. "Anyway, Zeke my dear brother, truth or dare?" Uri says in a British accent. "Dare me good sir." Zeke says back using the same accent. "I dare you to let Chris give you a makeover." Zeke rips off his shirt. "Never!" we all shake our heads at the two brothers. "Tris! Truth or dare?" hmm… if I choose truth he'll probably ask why I have my hood on, but if I choose to dare it's not going to be good either. "Dare." I say carefully. He smirks, "I dare you to go into the closet with Four and tell him why you have that hoodie on." Oh, this is bad, really really bad! It'll only be one person though and I can't really take off any clothing anyway so…. I grab Four's hand and lead him to the closet.

Once inside, I don't look at him and keep my head down. "You know you don't have to right?" he asks softly. "I know but I think I can trust you... can I?" I say looking at him now. He nods and slowly takes off my hoodie. What happens next truly surprises me. He doesn't yell, looks at me with disgust or anything. Instead, he smiles and scratches behind my ears. That's the right spot, but it's hard not to make any noises. He suddenly stops making me whimper a little. He leans down next to my ear and says, "Your secret is safe with me." He then pulls my hood back on and walks out the closet, with me right behind him.

**Hello, wonderful people! Look who is back in the flesh. Not going to lie this chapter was pretty short, but it's better than nothing! Yes, Four found out, but surprisingly did not freak out. I'm so excited to finally get back on my routine again btw. There will/may be some interruptions because of vacation and all of that mess but we'll work this out. For those who are currently reading my other story, I am updating that too so don't worry. Now for some more news! I have two more accounts: one on wattpad and quotev. I will give you heads up if I publish a story or something there. I currently published a story on quotev actually, but instead of Divergent, it's a story about Creepypastas. If you don't know what that is, they are pretty much serial killers. You might have heard of Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, Ben Drowned, etc. They're creepypastas. I may publish that story on this web too, but I recommend reading it on quotev. The account names are nadiyahchan335 for wattpad and zakiyyahchan for quotev. Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, I did not know I was going to be that busy this year and I hope you are enjoying your summer and if you aren't out of school yet… just don't kill yourself.**


	7. Another note

**I know I know. You can all kill me for not updating when I said I would over the summer. I'm not going to even explain what happened. I'm still not getting rid of the story but I'm probably going to rewrite some of these chapters and maybe change up a few things because looking back at it…. my writing is a piece of shit (excuse my language). And there are a couple of things I want to improve on my page. You know like put some more stories instead of reading. *sigh* I'll see what I can do. Also thank you thank you thank you for all of you that have stayed with me even I don't deserve it!**

**You can all say it in the review or even PM it: I'm an asshole.**


	8. Chapter 6

When we walk out, everyone looks at us expectingly. "Well..." Zeke started, "what did you see Four?" Four looks at Zeke his expression back to his normal expressionless one. "If I remember correctly that wasn't part of the dare." Everyone groaned... well everyone except Chris. Me and number boy took our rightful seats on the floor and continued the game.  
"Uriah, truth or dare." He gave me the 'is that even a question' look making me roll my eyes. "Fine, I dare you to say that you are a pansycake and that I am the queen of chocolate cakes." Uri did not look happy. He was about to take off his shirt until Four said: "You know that you're a pansycake if you take off your shirt Uriah." The statement made Uri stop. After a long silence, Uriah whispers the dare.  
"What was that Uri?" said Mar tantalized him putting her right hand up to her ear. "I AM A PANSYCAKE AND TRIS IS THE QUEEN OF CHOCOLATE CAKES!" he shouted making me put my hands up to where my ears are. Did I ever mention that I had sensitive ears? Well, I do. "Javla! I think you just gave me a headache din javla fitta!" I swore in Swedish. Christina and Four looked at me with concern. I did get a head ace but they are the only one that knows that I have dog ears.  
"What the hell did you just said Tris?" Will asked. He sounded more interested in what I said than concerned. Can't say you blame him, though, how many times do you meet a person that can speak a language that's not Spanish in America? Still rubbing my head, I explained, "It's a swear word in Swedish. What I said was Uriah is a- you know what I'm not going to finish that sentence." "Wow Tris, you're so nice," Uri said. I smiled at him. "I know I try."  
"Anyway, Will truth or dare." "Dare," The crazy brother thought for a moment. "I dare you to burn one or more of the books that you hated in life." For once Will got excited, "I've been waiting for this moment!" He ran over to the bookshelf and got three books. **(Just think of three books you read that was not to your liking. Yes, even Allegiant will do.)** "Let's go!" Together, all of us walked out of the dorm and outside. "Where are we going to burn it?" asked Shauna. "To the forest," answered Will. While on our way to the forest, Four comes up to me. "You okay?" he asked quietly. I nodded "Yeah, my headache is almost gone. Heh, sensitive ears. They are a pain." I chuckled a little. Four looked relieved. I looked down. "What's wrong?" he said, noticing my change in mood. "Why didn't you freak out when you saw it?" Four didn't say anything for a while. Then he said "I don't know really. I've never met someone like you. I guess to respect your privacy, but you do know you have to tell them someday." I looked ahead where everyone else was. "You can't hide it forever. They are going to become curious as time goes on."  
I hate to admit it, but I know he's right. They will want to know sooner or later. Besides, I don't know how long I can keep making them disappear before I eventually pass out of exhaustion. But I'm afraid that they'll look at me differently. Just because Christina and Four didn't look at me different, that doesn't mean that the rest will.


End file.
